Little Lily: Lost in the Internet
''Little Lily: Lost in the Internet ''(known in some countries as just Little Lily 2) is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated science fiction comedy crossover film produced by GoAnimate Studios for 20th Century Fox. The sequel to 2011's Little Lily, it is being directed by Mark Osborne and Alessandro Carloni with Chris Jenkins and John Cohen serving as producers and a screenplay by Nicholas Stoller, Tom J. Astle, Matt Ember, Michael McCullers, Josh Klausner, and Darren Lemke, with animation provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Little Lily: Lost in the Internet' '''is set to be released on June 28, 2019, in 2D, Digital 3D, RealD 3D, and IMAX by 20th Century Fox. Premise Coming soon! Voice cast * Sarah Silverman as Little Lily * Chris Pine as Little Luke / Luke Woodson * Katie Crown as Nathalie / Princess Joanna / Lily Miller * Bill Hader as Zackie * Elizabeth Banks as TBA * Hugh Jackman as TBA * John Goodman as TBA * Maya Rudolph as TBA * Tiffany Haddish as TBA * Zooey Deschanel as TBA * Kevin Hart as TBA * Ryan Reynolds as TBA * Jenny Slate as TBA * Will Ferrell as TBA * Andy Serkis as TBA * Kenan Thompson as TBA * James Corden as TBA * Alison Brie as Alissa / Eva Stevens * Patton Oswalt as Steve Smiley * Anna Faris as Alaina Gleen * Odeya Rush as Nina Anderson * Sarah Vowell as Angelina * Anne Hathaway as Kate Anderson / Jewel * Jesse McCartney as Alonzo * Dave Franco as Zack the Bird * Josh Peck as Jose Maldonaldo * Elijah Wood as Chris McCallister * Ray Romano as Manny * Denis Leary as Diego * John Leguizamo as Sid * Chris Wedge as Scrat * Margot Robbie as Kim * Ken Jeong as Jason * Bryce Dallas Howard as Glory * Jenny Slate as Chrissy * Channing Tatum as Bill * Alicia Fox as Maggie * Kristin Chenoweth as Queen of the forest of feelings * Jesse Eisenberg as Blu * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson * Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson * Christy Carlson Romano as Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible * Will Friedle as Ronald "Ron" Stoppable * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus * Tahj Mowry as Wade * John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken * Nicole Sullivan as Shego * Josh Gad as Robbie the Dog * Jake T. Austin as Nate Production Development On October 27, 2015, 20th Century Fox announced a sequel to the 2011 animated film Little Lily with directors Mark Osborne and Alessandro Carloni joining with new writers Nicholas Stoller, Tom J. Astle, Matt Ember, Michael McCullers, and Josh Klausner also joining, with writer Darren Lemke returning, with producers Chris Jenkins and John Cohen also returning. Release ''Little Lily: Lost in the Internet ''is set to be released in the United States on June 28, 2019, in Dolby Cinema, Digital 3D, RealD 3D, and IMAX by 20th Century Fox. Originally scheduled for release on September 14, 2018, the date was postponed multiple times. The film was pushed back to December 21, then to March 22, 2019, May 10, July 12, and one final time to June 28. The film will be released in the United Kingdom two weeks earlier on June 14, 2019. Promotional partners for the film will include General Mills, TBA, and McDonald's. Marketing The first official teaser trailer was released online on Black Friday 2018 (November 23, 2018) and will be shown in front of ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Mary Poppins Returns, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, and How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World.Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Upcoming films Category:2010s Category:2019 Category:Little Lily Category:Sequel films Category:Films directed by Drew Cohen Category:GoAnimate Studios animated films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Go!Studios animated films Category:Little Lily: Lost in the Internet